


like every day

by younghoons (frosmxths)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/younghoons
Summary: “You are!” Jaehyun pulls away—pulls on Younghoon’s hand so he steps closer. Juyeon lets go easily, goes to pick up Younghoon’s phone from the couch. “You’re pouty,”Younghoon's just alittlestressed, but his boyfriends are there to soothe him.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	like every day

**Author's Note:**

> i just (tears up) think theyre neat
> 
> college roommates c:

“Hyung,” Juyeon’s voice is gentle, like always, a hand tangled in Younghoon’s messy silver hair—strands slipping between his fingers as he draws nonsense patterns— little pulls that that make Younghoon whine quietly— bury his face further in Juyeon’s neck, do something that might be a shake of his head. Most of the lights in the room are off, only a small floor light giving warm but weak lighting to the couch— It’s quiet, too, neither of them wanting to turn anything on, content enough with the noise of people outside the window, noise of the city on a weekday night.

And then the door to the apartment opens with a quiet _creak—_ rusted hinges they really need to get oiled soon a little jarring as they move. Jaehyun’s keys dangle as he steps in, free hand in his pocket—other one leaving wallet and whatever else on the little table by the door. Juyeon spots him, fingers stopping in Younghoon’s hair as he turns to look at Jaehyun. Juyeon gives him a wave and Jaehyun waves back—eyes dripping with so much _fondness_ Younghoon can feel it without even looking up— smiles and seems to hold back laughter, breathes out something like a snort as he throws his shoes and jacket off and starts to make his way towards the couch.

“I’m home” A little playful and _way_ too loud, together with his steps on cheap wooden flooring—Juyeon turns back to the mess of Younghoon’s hair, overgrown blue bangs falling over his eyes as he smiles, gives Jaehyun a little shrug of his shoulder. “What’s up?” Jaehyun rests his elbows on the back of the couch, head cocked to the side slightly and smile so so _bright—_

“Group work—” Juyeon starts— but then Younghoon makes a noise, raises his head at the same time he clutches for dear life onto the front of Juyeon’s shirt.

“Don’t” Younghoon lifts his hand up, weak glare together with a pout cute on his face. “Don’t mention it, don’t wanna think about it”

Jaehyun laughs, Younghoon turns to glare at _him_ too, gets one hand from wherever on the couch it was to whack at the front of Jaehyun’s shirt. “Don’t laugh”

Jaehyun, of course, laughs again—ducks when Younghoon reaches out to hit him again, steps away and around the couch to drop on Younghoon’s other side. Younghoon sits up, rests back on the couch—drops both hands to his sides and lets out a huff, shirt collar falling past his shoulder.

“I don’t like the class” A frown—moves his hands so they’re over his lap. “And Chanhee keeps scolding me for writing _citations_ wrong” He grips at his pants, eyes focused on some point of the floor “He can fix them if he doesn’t like mine”

Juyeon stretches his arms overhead, smiles as he pulls Younghoon back down again—fits Younghoon’s head against his shoulder with a laugh. “He’s stressed—”

“I’m stressed too” Whiny as Younghoon settles against Juyeon, slightly on his back so he can face Jaehyun better—he puts his legs up on the couch, unceremoniously drops them on Jaehyun’s lap, still pouting.

“He’ll fix ‘em anyway” Jaehyun pats Younghoon’s legs softly, a little awkward—leans back on the couch with a hum. “You know him”

“It’s due tomorrow, right? After that you can rest some” Juyeon’s voice is quiet— Younghoon sighs, something frustrated, hits back with his headache to headbutt at Juyeon’s shoulder.

“Tomorrow’s still tomorrow” Mumbled out, hand going up so Younghoon can bite at the end of his own sleeve. Jaehyun laughs—soft—pats at Younghoon’s legs again before softly pushing him off. Younghoon lets him—albeit with a pout—then lets himself be pulled up, Jaehyun’s hand in his and Juyeon’s careful on his back. “Still not free”

Jaehyun gets Younghoon steady on his feet, fixes the collar of his shirt and runs a hand through his har—careful fingers arranging it so Younghoon’s bangs don’t get in his eyes. “Are you working on it?”

“No” Younghoon catches his hand—Juyeon stands up from the couch, stretches his arms with a quiet noise—Jaehyun lets him catch it, smile on his face when Younghoon leans in to brush their lips together almost imperceptibly light. “Chanhee went to bed” A shrug, Jaehyun laces their fingers together with a tiny nod.

“Then rest for now?” Juyeon yawns behind them, leans up _just_ a little bit—enough for his chin to fall on Younghoon’s shoulder.

“I’m resting” Pouty still, Juyeon sneaks a kiss to his cheek.

“Not if you’re throwing a tantrum”

“Am not” and then Juyeon laughs—airy and a little held back—and Younghoon kicks at him softly, muted complaint on his lips as Jaehyun kisses him again.

“You are!” Jaehyun pulls away—pulls on Younghoon’s hand so he steps closer. Juyeon lets go easily, goes to pick up Younghoon’s phone from the couch. “You’re pouty,”

“I’m not—” Juyeon stops him with a hand to Younghoon’s free one, warm grip that makes Younghoon’s everything skip—

“You’re doing your best, right?” Juyeon’s tone is light—as kind as the hold on his hand— and as kind as Jaehyun’s, too— safe and warm and enough to make Younghoon want to just _fall—_ fall asleep, close his eyes and ignore the need to think think _think_ for just a little time—

(He’s doing his best—he always does. He knows that—they know that—and he makes mistakes that he can fix, and he complains about things that he _will_ fix, and he complains until Juyeon’s laughing with gentle puffs of air that hit Younghoon’s hair—complains until Jaehyun’s threatening to tickle him so he goes quiet—complains until—)

“Well—” Younghoon gives half-hearted shrug—Juyeon lets go of his hand, instead moves his own to rub little circles on Younghoon’s scalp. Younghoon sighs, warmth of Jaehyun’s breath against his skin. “Yeah, _okay_ , I am”

Jaehyun smiles, pats at his cheek with his free hand—places another kiss to his lips, one that’s just as soft but a little longer—lingers close enough to feel the ghost of _touch_ on their skin before moving away. “You can rest, then?”

Younghoon’s reply is only another shrug— Jaehyun doesn’t mind, kisses him again before pulling away.

“Wake up early tomorrow” And then Juyeon’s turning Younghoon’s head just a little bit—kissing him kind kind _kind_ for a second and more, bleach-burnt hair on soft fingers.

(He’s gonna wake up tomorrow in Jaehyun’s arms, probably a little too late, with Juyeon’s breathing soft on the back of his neck and his phone neatly placed to charge—a thousand and zero messages from Chanhee about things to fix, about class and about their major—a thousand and zero things that Younghoon stores away for tomorrow _.)_

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frosmxths)


End file.
